


[Podfic] Heat Contract

by Jinxy



Series: Sweetverse by halfhardtorock [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Bottom Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Omega Derek, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sequel, light mpreg, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:28:26] | Podfic of halfhardtorock's <i><strong>Heat Contract</strong></i>.</p>
<p>He tries to go in for a kiss, but Stiles is stubborn. Stiles is annoying.</p>
<p>Stiles is still mad at him.</p>
<p>"Woah," Stiles says, ducking away. He looks pissy when he stands up. "Don't. Just...don't."</p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes and looks over the paper. It's...a contract. For heat-mating.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heat Contract

**Author's Note:**

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h7daqzqhh4dkqi1/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Heat_Contract.mp3) [27.1 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7x233qavl76w9wo/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Heat_Contract.m4b) [14.8 MB]

_Length: 00:28:26_

_The first podfic of the series can be found[ **here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2151492)._

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series. This series is the best. As is halfhardtorock/onelittlesleep for having a Transformative Works Policy. :D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx) | [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
